I remember it as though it were yesterday
by Heatherstar16
Summary: That morning...it was suppossed to be a normal meeting, but things take an unexpected trurn for the worse. Rated M for excessive bloood and swearing. Yoai is kept to a minimum in this fic, but a few couples are mentioned.  9/11 Fic about America on he day


Wow, I never thought I'd write such a bloody fic, when I usualy go for a steamy romance. This is not a romantic fic, but there are some of my fave couples in it. Anyway, I'm sorry to anyone who reads this fic who lost someone on 9/11. I honor those who died that day. They we the heroes only America can give. I'm proud to be an American (except when Alfred is demanding stuff from Japan but that is short lived.)

Anyway, I don't see the nations as humans, but immortal beings who's bodies are affected when they're under attack, and I think the amount of blood they can lose corrisponds to the number of people who die, weather it's soldiers on the battle field, or innocent lives taken untimley, so America get's pretty badly bloodied up in this fic, but he's not gonna die. You can't kill the American hero!

Also about the placement of the wounds, Washington was a given, but New York and Pennsilvania were hard to come up with so I went for the head and the upper chest. So anyway I appologise if it sucks in some ways. I really tried my best to make it an honor fic for those in 9/11.

It's rated M for (obviously) the excessive blood

xxxxxxxxxx

"I remember it as though it were yesterday."

XXXXXXXXX

The date, was September 11th 2001.

A meeting was taking place in New york today, much to America's delight. It was just after 8:30, and everything was going as normaly as it always did: America was talking animatedly. France and England were fighting or as most other people would put it: A lover's quarral. Italy was rocking his head back and forth in a sleepy daze, a stupid looking grin on his face, and saying "Pasta" to himself. Germany was sitting and looking like he was fighting off a headache, Japan was just sitting quietly to himself. Spain was talking to Romano about tomatoes while the older of the Italian brothers glared at Germany. China was writing over some papers. Russia was smiling and trying to get Lithuania and the other baltics to come back to him. Canada was just sitting there invisible. And everybody else was listening to America or watching France and England fight, or dozing off.

America was talking about the usual things: Burgers, Heroes.  
>The sound of a plane flying over head did nothing to draw the nation's attention.<p>

"And if we get a super hero to..." America was cut off when he felt a sharp pain hit him in his head, causing him to cry out and double over. He put a hand to his head and felt something warm and wet there.

The other nations looked up when they heard America's cry. England and France ceased fighting and ran to him, Canada got up and ran to his brother.

"What happened Alfred?" Canada asked. America pulled his hand away from his head to show a deep gash, with blood falling down his face, and onto his clothes. France and England gasped when they saw how much blood was dripping from the wound.

"What could have caused this?" England asked, feeling a strong instinct to protect the nation he once called brother.

America wasn't responsive. The pain could only mean one thing: somthing had happened to his country. But what?

America was in agony, he had never felt pain like this before, and he had lived through the revolutionary war, the civil war and 2 world wars, but he'd never bled so much like this.

England took off his coat and held it up to his head to try and stop the bleeding. Other countries could only watch as America breathed through the pain.

The sound of another plane flying could be heard in the distance, but noone was paying attention to it, but then...

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

America cried out louder and jerked away from England as a new pain hit him hard and a new wound opened realeasing more blood.

"Someone call an ambulance!" England ordered before he turned fearful eyes to his brother and held him in his arms, the hot blood seeped through his clothes but he did not pay attention to that. All he could think about right now was trying to help America. Lithuania ran to find the nearest phone.

"What the hell happened?" France demanded.

"LOOK!" The cry came from Canada who happened to look out the window. Everyone turned to look and they saw the sky filled with a dark cloud of smoke and ash, and it was coming from the twin towers of the World Trade Center.

America looked up trying to focus as his vision started to blurr. His eyes widened as they saw, to his horror, the two buldings were on fire.

"Oh my god!" One of the nations cried. Who it was, America wasn't sure, but he was too shocked to care.

A servant came bursting in.

"America! The World Trade Center!"

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw France and Canada around England who was holding America who was bleeding really badly, and everybody else was either focused on the window or on America.

"What happened?" England demanded.

The servant snaped out of her trance.

"Two, pl-planes, th-they crashed into the W-World Trade C-Center!"

"Once is coincedence, but two planes, no." Germany spoke.  
>"America is under attack!" He concluded. Everyone began talking, but the words did not reach America's ears, the only thing echoing in his mind was Germany's words.<p>

'America is under attack? America is under attack? America is under attack?"

"NO!" He sat up with a cry and everybody stopped talking to look at him. Before America could say anything else Lithuania ran in.

"I called the hospital, but the streets are blocked and the ambulance can't get here for a while!" He reported, he looked at America and gasped as he saw how much blood America was losing.

Were America just a normal human, the blood loss would have killed him, but he was not, he was the physical embodyment of his nation, and there for an immortal being, not quite a god but not human. He could feel physical pain and bleed, but he couldn't die as long as his country and his people were alive.

America cried out again and clutched his chest, near his heart as a new pain him hard. England's eyes widened as he stared helpless at America.

"America!" Both Canada and France shouted.

"Alfred! What's wrong now!" Canada's eyes leaked tears as he watched his brother.

"Ungh! M-My chest!" He said sounding like all the wind was knocked out of him. "S-something happened...in Washingt-ton." He struggled to speak. England pulled America to his chest feeling the tears he'd been trying to keep back roll down his own cheeks.

'Please, someone help him!' He prayed in his mind. He felt someone pull him into an embrace. It was France. His eyes were shining with worry and pain. Germany ran forward and took the blood soaked nation from England who made a small noise of protest, but allowed the stronger country to do so.  
>France wrapped his arms around the smaller blond, not at all caring that he was getting blood on his suit. Right now all that mattered to him was America's safety and comforting England.<p>

Before Germany could move to the hall, America opened his eyes and screamed louder than ever. All eyes turned to the city skyline to see the south tower of the Trade Center falling. They could only watch in horror as they saw freash blood spilling from America's head, representing the blood of the people who are dying in his land, and soaking Germany with it. England clutched at France tears falling hard as he heard his brother screaming in pain and loss. France can't hold back his own sadness as he too starts to cry.

America took deep, gasping breaths, mingled with choked sobs.

"Where is that damn ambulance!" The blood driped from America onto the already bloodstained carpet. Tears fell from his eyes mixing with the blood. The pain was too much for him to bear. The physical pain of his body, and the emotional pain of losing so many of his people.

Germany put the weakening country on the table. He took off his jacket like England and held it to the wound on his head. It only took a few seconds before the blood seeped through the jacket, more blood than Germany had ever seen. America's body was gowing cold and his head dizzy from the bloodloss, but he wouldn't die no matter how much blood was lost.

Minutes later, America clutched his chest crying out more hoarsely due to the strain he had already put on his chest.  
>From the feel of it, whatever happened in Washington, had only gotten worse, he also felt pain in an upper part of his chest around his neck, meaning something else happened somwhere else in his country. He coughed up blood this time.<p>

"AMERICA!" All nations cried at once.

None of the countires, large or small could believe how much blood America was losing. America looked around, his vision swimming as he fought to stay concious. He couldn't move for the pain. It hurt so much. For once, he wished he was an ordinary human so he could die, like his people were, at least they could be at peace once they died, and no longer feel pain.

Germany lifted him up, and proceded to run, fearing what was going to happen next. Other nations were at a loss of what to do. France still held on to England as the two wept together, putting aside their differences, mabey for good in light of the tragidy.

Germany looked around the city, dust was starting to settle on the city, he was about to try to ask America where the nearest hospital was when..."

Amrica cried as Germany heard a rumbling and screaming. The north tower was falling, and with it, blood spilt anew from America's head. Germany called out to him. America looked at him, black on the edge of his vision.

"Where is the nearest hospital! AMERICA!"

America barley made out what Germany was saying, but weakly he tried to point in the direction, but he couldn't and as the tower colapssed, America's vision went black as he fell into blissfull darkness and all sound ceased. Germany swore loudly.

"MISTER GERMANY!" Germany turned to see Canada running to him. He stopped to catch his breath then looked up. He gasped as he saw the freash blood dreanching his brother. The sight brought tears anew to his eyes.

"A-Alfred...?" Sure America was a jerk sometimes, but he didn't deserve this, noone deserved this. Germany growled impationtly.

"We have to get him to the hospital as quick as possible!"

Canada nodded. "I've been here enough times, I know where it is!" Canada led Germany through crowded, dust filled streets. It took a long time to reach the hospital on foot, but they finaly got there. The doctors were frantic as they ran around. People were coming in by the dozens.

"Someone! Help us!" Canada cried out as loud as he could. A nurse looked up as she passed to see the two with an unconcious figure, and they were drenched in so much blood, she dropped her clipboard in shock. She immediatly called for doctors. They took the unconcious American and put him on a gurny. A doctor turned to him. "He lost so much blood but somehow he's alive?" He asked turning to the two men.

"He's America, of course he can't die!" Canada said. "He's the one who's under attack!"

Immediatly the doctor pailed. He shouted orders as they wheeled America off. Canada could only watch and Germany wasn't sure what to do.

"I wish Gilbert was here." Canada cried.

Germany looked at the younger nation, he had come to like since his brother, Prussia, started dating him. His human form was somhow small for being the second biggest nation in the world. He looked fragile especialy right now, and he was crying. Somehow, he was reminded of Feliciano, who was probably scared by what he had seen. He wished that he could be with him right now, holding him while the Italian wept. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, tell him everything would be all right. But right now, he wasn't so sure it would be.

XXXXXXXXXXX

America woke in recovery. He looked around trying to figure out where he was, what had happened. He realised he was in a hospital, and that there were bandages on his head, and a heart meter attached to him. He shifted when the pain renewed itself in his head and chest, then he remembered.

The twin towers, fallen, gone, forever, and with them so many Americans. He can't take it, and he started to tear up again. He couldn't hold it as he started to sob. He cried for a long time, shedding a tear for all those he felt die.

He eventualy stopped crying and lay back, a tear escaped his eyes once in a while. He lay there in shock and sadness trying to figure out what had happened.

A nurse peeked in. "Mr Jones, you have visitors." She said. America nodded. In came England and France, along with Canada.

"Alfred." England sat down next to the bed, staring at him with saddened eyes. America was surprised to see the normaly stoic country look so upset. France stood behind him and put his hands on the british man's shoulders. Canada stood alongside, blue-violet eyes looking sorrowful.

"Guys..." He tried to sit up but England held him down. "No, you've taken a great blow today, you need to rest."

America nodded sadly. "You know, I never imagined I would ever take a blow like this."

"Hijacked planes." Canada said. "4 of them, but only 3 made it to their designated targets, the last crashed in a field in Pennsilvania." He held a hand up to his chest. "It wasn't just Americans who died today."

America looked at his brother with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry man." Canada shook his head. "I only lost a few people, you lost so many, and all in one day. It must hurt."

America stared at the ceiling. "It does hurt, it hurts so much. I've never experienced so much pain and loss." His blue eyes already red and sore from his earlier grief, started to renew.

England looked at him. He took the shoulder of the greiving nation he once called brother. "It's alright, let it out."

"But I already did..."

"Obviously not all of it. You were hurt badly today. None of us ever experienced as much loss in one day as you have. And we've seen far more wars than you, mon ami." France stated.

America felt the tears overwhelm him as he started to cry again. Canada embraced his brother as he let his whole heart out, his sobs voiced his pain and loss. England's heart wrenched seeing his brother in this state. America was one to never let others see him cry, but today changed all that.

France wrapped his arms around England. "Angleterre..." England responded only by touching the hands that brought him a sence of comfort. "I know." He responded.

France pulled England up and they left the two brothers alone. In the hall, France embraced England again, who felt his own sence of sadness start to show. "It is alright, mon cher. Everything will be fine."

England's fist gripped France's shirt tightly. "It is not okay, my brother is in there suffering right now and I can't do anything to help him." England sobbed. France shushed him and rubbeds the back of his beloved's head.

"Shh mon amour, of course he is suffering, look at the events of today. If someone came and destroyed the Eiffel tower back home, I would be pretty upset, and for you, you have so many landmarks it would devestate you if any of them were destroyed, I'm sure. We can help him, if we give him our support and sympathy."

England looked up at him with green eyes, puffy and red rimmed. He was a little shocked at France's words of wisdom.  
>France smiled a sympathetic smile and cupped his cheek. "Trust me, everything will be alright, America will heal in time, the scars may not be able to go away, but after a while, he'll smile and laugh and be the silly goofball we have all come to love."<p>

England seemed unsure of how to respond but he smiled. "Your right."

France would've normally said somthing like: "Of course I'm right, I'm always right!" And laugh in an "I so own you." kind of way while England would get annoyed and hit him, but today was different.

France cupped England's cheek and brought his face to his own and connected their lips in a gentle kiss. England was to surprised to respond, but he then relaxed and kissed back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later that evening. America lay in absolute silence. Normally he hated the quiet, but today, it matched his mood, as he quietly mourned. A large glass of water waited by his bedside, he had cried so much he was starting to feel dehydration headaches.

Canada left to see about matters in his own country via phone since he couldn't leave yet. America recieved several visitors over the course of the afternoon, each offering their sympathies and comforting words. He had yet to recieve a visit from China for some reason.

Flights were all canceled for the time being, so the nations were stuck in America for a while. They had to take their respective countries problems over the phone and internet. The day was causing great inconvenience not just for America, but everybody else as well.

America sighed. It was a long, depressing, and painful day. He touched the place on his head where the bandages sat covering the physical wounds he had. But nothing but time could take away the pain. It would be a while before he could heal. The pain would fade over time, but he would never forget this day. All of America, every mother, father, son, daughter, brother and sister would remember this day.

Everybody who died would be honored. The people who he considered his children, his family, they would be remembered and honored like the heroes they were.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see China standing there, holding flowers.

"How are you doing, aru?"

America sighed. "Honestly, not so well."

China smiled a sad smile, like everybody else who came to visit him. "Of course not, why did I even ask, aru?"

China set the flowers aside and took the same seat England sat in earlier that day. "So, I'm guessing you know what happened today? Aru."

America nodded. "Terrorists, they hijacked four planes, two were for the towers," He pointed to his head. "One was for the Pentagon," He guestured to his chest. "And the last for the White House, but it never made it cause the passengers fought and the plane crashed in a field in Pennsilvania. They were heroes, those guys. They'll be honored forever."

China looked at America. He looked strange somehow. All laughter was gone from his face, all happiness had fallen with the towers, he was solemn and serious for once in his life. It saddned China for some reason, the same reason it hurt him when he saw America go through his ordeal. To see the younger nation suffer cut him deeply.

"I still hurts right." China asked forgetting about his usual "Aru."

America looked at him with dull blue eyes. He put a hand to his chest. "More than anything I've ever felt before in my whole life. Every American soul that dies untimely hurts, but I can shrug it off, but this..."

China looked down solemnly. "I've had my fair share of wars before America, but to see someone as young as you experience something of this magnatude, your lucky you aren't human, you'd be dead right now."

America looked away. "I wish I was dead right now, maybe then the pain would stop, but I can't die. Even if I took a shot to the heart or it got stabbed repeatedly, hell I'd survive if I took a derect bomb to my body. It'd hurt, but I doubt it could hurt more than this." He thought he was all out of tears but he'd proven himself wrong as new ones fell hot and stinging to his already raw eyes.

"America..."

"I thought I was done crying, but I guess not." He tried to smile, but it was a smile that was pain filled and sorrowful. It broke China's heart to see it. He moved and sat on the bed, and like Canada and everybody else that visited him that day, he held him close and America cried his sorrow and mourning.

China knew he had to do something. His body made the decision before his mind could. His hand took America's chin and lifted it, before he put his lips to his own. America was shocked for a moment but accepted the kiss and for a few precious moments America forgot his pain and let the tragidy of today fall from his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's now 10 years later. America can rest easier, the man who did all this to him is gone and won't be coming back. Every year on the day, rain or shine, he visits the sight of the once Trade Center. He brings a single lily to place in front of it.

Today, he wears a black suit and his hair is combed for once, the only thing out of place on him right now is his signature strand of hair on his head. On his forhead, the scars still sit, and every now and then twinge a little bit as he remembers.

He can now smile again as he sees how much better the sight looks now that there isn't as much rubble as there was in prvious years. The building construction is underway for the new Trade center, but noone will ever forget the original buildings that stood on this very spot.

He's facing new problems now, but he'll pull through, he always does.

"Alfred, aru!"

America looks up to see China waving at him and running to him.

"Hey Yao!" He says with a small smile to the man he loves.  
>China smiles brightly but then it fades when he sees the single lily in his hands. "Oh yeah, it's the anniversary today isn't it? Aru."<p>

He looks compassionatly at America, who nodds and places the lily in it's designated spot.

"They're going to build a new building here. They're going to call it "One World Trade Center", though I liked it better when they were calling it the "Freedom Tower."

China nods and looks up at the steadily growing taller building.

"I'm sure that when it's finished it will look beautiful. Aru."  
>He says. America however looks at the building with an almost worried expresion. China sees this.<p>

"What's worng Aru?"

America sighs. "I'm just thinking. What if it happens again. Another attack and more people die? It was pure torture going through that. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I don't think I could survive another blow like that." He looks down. He thinks of how his people, his children, his family died that day, he worries that more deaths will occur if those that supported that evil man decided to attack the new building.

China takes his hand. "Whatever happens. I will always be there for you. And I will never truly leave your side. I will always love you even if we became enemies. I will be there."

America smiles a genuine smile for once on the anniversary of that horrible day. He squeezes his hand in China's and China squeezes his. "I love you too man."

They look at the building while people walking and driving by also look at the building also remembering it too.

America is glad that someone is by his side. He lets all worry dissapear for a moment and is glad for those in his country that live.

Of course he can't forget that day.

"I remember it as though it were yesterday." He says to China.

xxxxxxxxxx

Okay, first, thank you for everyone who reads this and reviews it, please kepp your comments kind and thoughtful.

Second, anybody from New York who reads this: Do not go to the site of the new Tower and expect to see a lily, it's most likley not gonna be there, but I do think it would be a good idea if you guys put flowers at the site. I would do that if I lived in New York, but sadly, I don't.

Anyway I'm glad that evil man is dead, and I'll bet America celebrated that night. I might write about that, but if any of you want to go ahead. 


End file.
